AceStriker11
is the 11th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Today, the final match of the Spring Cup has just began! As the Hamon FC and Seien Gamma battling each other to become the champion, Cybergeddon kidnaps Miyuki and sends the AceStrikers and Victor into the Cage of Judah, causing everyone to awaken in the arena away from Miyuki. Will they be able to fight and rescues Miyuki? Or will Three Horsemen use the new-class Haisha to defeat them all? Synopsis As the Hamon FC prepare for the final match with Seien Gamma, Cathy brings the brand new jerseys to wear it. Victor becomes upset because he want to go to Russia with everyone, only it makes even worse: he want to bring his father back from Azazel. Miyuki promised him that they will bring his home back once Hamon FC won. Meanwhile, Cybergeddon uncovers the new power of the AceStrikers and gives Thanaz, Peina and Polemos a B-Class Haisha Crest that makes their monsters immune to Merry Striker's purification attacks. As the final match began, Ryoma and Rinsho fights over the ball, but Rinsho managed to snatch it and score the first goal. As the match is still ongoing, Miyuki felts strange energy coming from the stadium. Deciding to give Three Horsemen one more chance, Cybergeddon kidnaps Miyuki and transports everyone to an alternate dimension called Cage of Judah, summoning Five Faceless Haisha after AceStrikers, Rinsho, Victor and Hawk, while Polemos summons the B-Class Haisha monster Cerberus to fights against Miyuki. The AceStrikers managed to destroy five Haisha monsters and attempt to use their Weapon Crests, but find they don't work with their Striker Trackers. Meanwhile, Hawk informs Victor and Rinsho about the five core weapons, the StrikerSniper, to which Victor decides to help out. The AceStrikers defeat the Faceless Haisha monsters and rescues Miyuki from Cerberus, but they were overpowered by Cerberus' Fierce Judah Blast. Tatsuya steps forward and yells at them to not give up Miyuki's dream. With Miyuki's desire to win the Spring Cup, they call out their weapon in which inserts the Sagitta Crest to transforms into StrikerSniper to destroy Cerberus. Although return home, Cybergeddon enlarges Cerberus into the more sinister giant monster to terrorized Goseigahara. After StrikerOh dispatch Testament army, Cerberus create the cage to sperate itself from each other and Miyuki is knocked out. Even after Victor relays Hawk's message to focus on their courage, the AceStrikers are unable to combines back after Cerberus holds Equus Shuttle as hostage, threaten to kill Miyuki. Just as Miyuki is about to lose her life and everyone, Victor steps in to help her and encourage the AceStrikers to keep protecting everyone's courage and love. The Saint Robots loses Cerberus' balance and rescues Miyuki to combined back to StrikerOh. Then the AceStrikers call forth the Pegasus, Minotaur and Lion Crests, which they combined into alternate form: StrikerOh Lionheart. With the new final attack with Leo Blade, they finally destroyed Cerberus, much for Three Horsemen's dismay. As the final match continues, Hamon FC counters the goals with Victor's help. Then Rinsho attempt to get the winning shot, but Tatsuya block his shot with his face, injuring him. Thanks to Tatsuya's courage, Ryoma breakthrough the Seien Gamma's goal and Hamon FC won the Spring Cup, much for Miyuki's joy. With new power, Miyuki vows to form the Japan team to win the World Cup once and for all. Major Events *The final match between Hamon FC and Seien Gamma is finally began. *Three Horsemen appears and sends the AceStrikers to a battlefield and created the last C-Class Haisha monsters. *The B-Class Haisha monster appears for the first time. *The AceStriker use their new Weapon Crests and Sagitta Crest to combine their weapons into StrikerSniper for the first time and perform their group attack Circuit Trigger. *The AceStrikers use Lion Crest to combine StrikerOh along with Minotaur and Pegasus Crests to become the StrikerOh Lionheart for the first time. *Hamon FC ultimately win over Seien Gamma with the goal difference of 3-2 and gets the Soccer Spring Cup at last. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Thanaz *Peina *Polemos *Haisha Monster: 5 Faceless Haisha and Cerberus Secondary Characters *Rinsho Gamo *Hamon FC members *Seien Gamma Team *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Tatsuya Yabe *Catherine Shirosora *Eizo Shirosora *Taiki Namikawa *Masato Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *''Shion Asamiya'' (briefly appearance) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime